


The Tempest Falls

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [32]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Politics, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades confronts Zeus about his erratic behavior.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 44
Kudos: 270





	The Tempest Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Thanatos attempted to overthrow Hades with some conspirators and was stopped by Persephone. He was sent to Tartarus but the others were exiled. Hades saw in the Fates’ video that he proposed to Persephone when they first met. As part of her takedown of Apollo, Persephone won the allegiance of the Furies and started a social movement, #FuryToo. Zeus has been angry and emotionally unstable for some time, and at Hera’s recent party, he told Persephone about Hades’s plan to propose to Minthe. Demeter paid a visit to Persephone. Poseidon broke up a fight between Hades and Zeus. Zeus exiled Psyche from Olympus.

I stifle a yawn as I enter the kitchen to make coffee for myself and tea for Persephone. This is my new morning routine: sneaking off while she’s picking out her clothes for the day, to fetch back our hot drinks. She pretends to be surprised, every time. Anticipating this gives me pleasant flutters in my belly. Combined with the delightful memory of what we just did together in the shower, I can’t keep myself from grinning. 

It’s going to be really different, having two more people around. I like it, though, which I never expected. I’m distressed on behalf of Psyche and Eros, but on the other hand, they came to me for help. Being able to help my friends gives me an unfamiliar sense of fulfillment. Well,  _ our _ friends. I don’t flatter myself that anyone would think of me as a friendly resource without Persephone.

I get the machine set up and then go looking for the honey for Persephone’s tea. My eye is caught by a small figure in yellow, hunched at the corner of the island.

“Oh, good morning, Psyche. I didn’t see you there.”

She looks up and nods. I think she didn’t get much sleep. “Good morning, Hades,” she replies, in her formal way.

“Would you like a coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

I give her the one I intended for myself and start another. She moves to the other end of the sitting area, to be more sociable, and sets down her phone on the counter. She’s trying to draw on it with her finger, using some app. I watch for a minute, sipping my coffee, and I can see that it’s frustrating her.

“You didn't have time to pack art supplies when you left?” I guess.

Psyche shakes her head. “We panicked. Grabbed some clothes and fled.”

“We can’t have that! An artist needs to create.” I think it over but I can’t see any reason not to help her. “I’ll take you back, if you like, so you can get what you need.”

“But… your brother said--is it not dangerous?”

“He’ll never know. We’ll transfer directly to your house, and be in and out in a few minutes.”

Her whole face lightens with hope. “I would be so grateful! There are several things that I need.” She stands up and clasps her hands, bouncing a little on her toes.

“Just let me finish this, and leave a note.”

She nods. “I will get my shoes.”

She dashes out of the room and I dig up a notepad, scribbling a few words of explanation. We’ll only be gone a few minutes, and probably neither Eros nor Persephone will even notice.

Psyche comes back. “I am ready.”

I finish my coffee. “Me too. Let’s go.”

***

We materialize in the living room. The curtains are drawn, making the room dim and quiet. Psyche releases my arm. “Thank you,” she says. “I will just be a few minutes.”

“Take your time.”

I wonder if I should get some of Persephone’s things, too. I realize with a touch of chagrin that I shouldn’t have disappeared on an impromptu expedition without speaking to her first. My instinct was to keep our partners from worrying, but maybe that was high-handed.

Psyche goes through the kitchen, towards her studio. I stroll down the hall and look into Persephone’s room. She hasn’t been back in a while--a week, I guess. The room is neat, the bed tidily made. I take out my phone and text her:  _ I took Psyche home to get some things, do you need anything from here? _

I stand looking at the bookshelf, scanning the titles. Several of her books are ones I’ve read, and some others are ones I’d like to. The next shelf is all heavy-duty biochemistry and botany texts. I smile.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?”

I turn toward the door. Aphrodite stands there, her arms folded.

“I brought Psyche so she could get a few things.”

“Oh!” She raises her brows in surprise. “They’re staying with you? That’s clever of them.”

“Yes.” I wonder why Eros didn’t tell his mother. He was very tense last night, jittery and spooked. I suppose he just forgot.

“So what are you going to do about your shithead brother?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” I haven’t, not completely, but also, I’m not very likely to share details of my plan with her. She’s rather impetuous, in my experience.

Aphrodite sighs. “Something has to be done, and soon. Not only about  _ this _ bullshit,” she waves her arm to imply the recent crisis with Psyche and Eros, “but he’s also decided I have to ask  _ permission _ before going to the Mortal Realm.”

I wince. It’s another example of his erratic behavior. Clearly I need to have it out with him. I can’t have him treating Persephone the way he did at the party, and he's being very cruel to Psyche.

“This is a top priority for me, Aphrodite. I can’t promise to act quickly--you know how he is. But I will get to the bottom of this, and in the meantime, Eros and Psyche are safe in the Underworld. I give you my word on it.”

She raises her chin, making her expression imperious. “I will hold you to it, Aidoneus.”

I scowl as Aphrodite goes off, presumably to speak to Psyche. My phone buzzes with a new text from Persephone:  _ The dress with the black belt, and the rest of the things in the middle drawer, please. Hurry back, I’m making waffles. _

I smile to myself and pack up the things she asked for. After thinking it over, I go back to add some of her books, the ones I’d like to read. I’m pretty sure she won’t mind.

***

“There you are!” Eros cries, grabbing Psyche in a hug. “I was so worried!”

Persephone shakes her head with a tolerant smile, lifting waffles from the iron. “He’s been beside himself this whole time,” she says quietly to me. 

“I’m sorry, Kore. I meant to  _ avoid _ worrying you two.”

Persephone kisses me and hands me a platter. "It's okay. I told him you wouldn't let anything happen to Psyche, but he wouldn't listen. Want berries?"

"Sure." I sit down to eat the breakfast my girlfriend made. Eros is still fussing over Psyche, rehashing for the second time his fear at finding her gone. He's not making any attempt to keep this conversation private. 

I glance at Persephone and she shrugs. "This is pretty normal." She throws a wad of petals at Eros, startling him. They disappear in sparkles as they hit the floor. I grin, appreciating her trick. "Hey, Drama Boy! Nothing bad happened, just like I said. Sit down and eat."

Psyche gives a little smile. "It smells wonderful. I am very hungry!" She seems much more cheerful now.

"We saw your mother," I tell Eros. "She said, and I quote, 'He'd better call me this morning or I'll beat his ass.'" 

He sighs. "Ugh, yeah. I didn’t want to talk to her last night, she’s been so irritable lately. Hey--I tried to follow you guys, but I couldn't transfer. What gives?"

"Security is tight at the moment, but I'll add you to the list so you can go in and out of the Underworld."

"Security? What are you expecting?"

"It's for me," Persephone says ruefully. "So my mother doesn't show up and yank me home."

Everyone eats silently for a minute or two, remembering that we've all got our troubles. Psyche rescues the conversation with her usual tact. "I have often wondered, is there an etiquette for transferring?"

Eros nods. "Not everyone can do it, and you're not supposed to transfer right into someone's private space."

"Most people save it for occasions when there's a real need," I say.

"Yeah," Eros cracks. "Like when there's no valet parking."

"No. Like when there's an emergency, or a need for stealth."

Persephone smiles, getting into the mood-lightening spirit. "You just say that because you like driving. Transferring is much more efficient."

I smile back. She's not wrong, but also I've found there's value in letting people forget the extent of my abilities. The surprise factor can be very useful at times.

"Sorry for being a worrywart," Eros says. "I'll do the dishes." He gets up and begins stacking plates.

It occurs to me to wonder about Psyche’s plans for the day. I turn to her. “Psyche, you need a work space, yes?”

She hesitates. “That would be most kind of you.”

“It’s not a problem. I have a room in mind, I’ll show you.”

I lead Psyche down the hall past my study and the library, to the room beyond. It’s a plain space, furnished only with the cabinets that line the walls, full of the remnants of various hobbies I’ve tried over the centuries. 

“Of course there isn’t any natural light, but I hope this will be suitable,” I say.

She nods, looking around. “This will be perfect for me. I really appreciate it.”

I wave this away. “Think nothing of it. You’re welcome to use whatever materials you find in the cabinets, I have no use for them.”

***

“Have you learned anything more about this anonymous writer?” I ask.

Hecate shakes her head. “No. They’ve covered their tracks pretty well, it seems. There haven’t been any more articles, at least.”

“What about the mainstream press?”

“A mixed bag. The Underworld papers are falling into line, saying positive things both about #FuryToo and about Persephone herself almost unanimously. The Olympus papers, not so much.”

I sigh. “Naturally, they’re influenced by my brother.”

“Mm-hmm. Sorya’s developing some ideas for that.”

“Okay. Anything else for me?”

She looks at her list. “The new ad campaign is going well. Sales are up noticeably.”

“Excellent. In that case--” I hear the sound of heels, tapping on my staircase. I would recognize Persephone’s distinctive rhythm anywhere. I stand up to greet her.

She appears at the top of the stairs, looking agitated. I can tell immediately that something’s happened; she wouldn’t just barge in without cause. “What is it, love?”

“Hermes just brought me this,” she says, handing me an envelope. It has my brother’s official seal on the flap. I feel my jaw tensing up.

The note inside is brief and to the point:  _ You are hereby summoned to attend King Zeus immediately. Fail not at your peril.  _ That pretentious asshole. What the hell does he mean by this? I hand the note to Hecate, and take Persephone’s hands. “Don’t worry, Sweetness. I’ll take care of this.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t let you do that! It’s an official summons, I have to comply.”

“No! You’re not going!” As soon as I say it, I realize I’ve made a huge mistake. Hecate’s brows lower sharply and she glares at me, arms folded, head shaking.

Persephone pauses, and composes her face carefully. “You’re forbidding me to go?” she asks.

I draw a faltering breath, hoping maybe I’m being offered a reprieve. “No. Of course not, I apologize. But, please, Kore, I beg you not to go. The mood he’s been in lately--I don’t even want to imagine what his intentions are.”

She watches me for a long moment, and then nods, accepting my backpedaling. “If I don’t go--that’s open defiance. Isn’t that more dangerous?”

“No. Because I’ll go, and then it’ll all be on me.” 

“I know you want to protect me and I appreciate that, but I can’t be responsible for a conflict between you and your brother. Please, Hades.”

I touch her cheek. “Someone has to call him on this. He’s hurting himself and others with the way he’s acting. Much as it pisses me off right now, it’s my duty to talk him down.”

She sighs unhappily. "I guess I see your point."

I have an idea, so I turn to Hecate. “Can you get together a standard set of naturalization papers?”

“Right,” she says, with a sharp nod. “Good idea, we should have thought of that ages ago.” She descends the staircase at a rapid pace.

I hold my arms out to Persephone, and she snuggles in, looking up at me with big eyes. “I’m not happy about you going without me. That doesn’t seem right.” She’s frowning.

“I know, but after the way he treated Psyche, I can’t risk your safety. I have another idea. Sweetness, are you willing to become a citizen of the Underworld?”

She blinks a few times, and her lips part. “Would that mean I’m not subject to Zeus’s authority anymore?”

“Mmm, well, that’s a gray area. It would mean you’d have more protection, though. You would have the right to be judged by me and not him, and you couldn’t be taken from the Underworld without my permission. It gives some plausibility for me going in your place, too.”

“I guess that will help. All right, then.”

I sigh in relief, and kiss her. “Thank you. It will make me feel better.”

“Can you do the same for Psyche?” 

I shake my head. “I can’t make a living mortal a citizen. I can for Eros, though. That could possibly help some.”

Hecate returns with my PA Epimelis in tow, along with her own PA. “We’ll need witnesses for this,” she explains.

She sets down a sheaf of papers on my desk, and Persephone starts reading. It’s a simple document, declaring her allegiance to the Underworld and to me as her king. My copy is a bit longer, detailing my responsibility to protect my new citizen. 

Persephone finishes scanning the documents, and looks up at me, drawing a deep breath. “All right. I just sign here?”

“Yes,” Hecate directs. “And here and here.” We all watch, and then I sign, and the witnesses as well. “That’s it. Congratulations, you’re a citizen of the Underworld.”

Persephone smiles thinly. “Thank you.”

Hecate and the others go out. Persephone buries her face in my chest, grasping tight fistfuls of my suit jacket. It’s obvious she doesn’t want me to go. “Thank you for indulging me,” I say. “I know you don’t like other people encroaching on your self-reliance.”

“But this is beyond my capacity, I know,” she sighs. 

This may well be beyond  _ my _ capacity, but I don’t say so. I don’t want to frighten her, or make her feel an obligation to be grateful. I take Persephone’s hand from my lapel, as if it were a shy little bird. I kiss the base of her thumb, and the inside of her wrist, where the slight marks left by my brother have not quite faded. I look into her eyes, huge with worry. “This cannot stand. He needs to learn that he can never lay hands on you again.”

She bites her lip, and my heart tries to leap right out of my chest. “It was only a few bruises. Please don’t make more of this than it is!”

“If anyone besides Zeus had hurt you, would you be saying that?”

“No,” she replies, without hesitation. “But if it were anyone else I would deal with it myself.”

I smile. “Don’t worry, in a year or two you’ll be up to kicking Zeus’s ass. I’m sure of it.” I lift her up, buoyant in my arms, and kiss her. She clings to me, fingers threaded in my hair. 

I don’t want to leave her. I want to stay here forever, holding her, but I know if I don’t deal with this, it’s going to get worse. Much, much worse. I can’t allow that. I can’t risk any more harm to the most important person in all the realms. 

I’m worried about the upcoming confrontation. My brother can lash out excessively when he’s upset, and it’s impossible to predict what will happen. I touch the stone in my pocket, Ione’s Eye, the symbol of Persephone’s trust in me. It’s a constant reminder of her love, a secret bond between us. Today I want something more, though. “Kore, will you do something for me?”

“Do you need to ask? Of course I will.”

“I want something of you, to take with me. Will you make a flower for me?”

The smile that crosses Persephone’s face stirs me profoundly. She focuses, and I feel the slight tingle on my skin as she uses her power. When she moves her hand, there’s a six-petaled pink flower in my buttonhole. “There you go.”

“A sword lily?” I chuckle.

Persephone beams. “You’ve been studying,” she accuses.

“What if I have? You’re not the only one who knows how to work hard.”

“Oh, I know  _ that. _ ” Persephone’s sweet kisses are making it very difficult for me to leave. She hums against my lips, soft and pliable and incredibly tempting.

***

I pull up at Zeus’s office, park in the empty lot, and climb out of the car. The sky is gray with clouds, so different from Olympus's usual relentless sunniness. It's even a little chilly. Poseidon is standing by the door with his arms folded, waiting for me.

“Don’t try to stop me,” I growl.

“I’m not here to stop you, man. I’m here to hold your coat.”

“Oh, really?” I find it hard to believe that my peacemaker brother is willing to stand aside while I kick our shitty younger brother’s ass.

He shrugs. “Yeah, and maybe keep it from escalating into war.”

I snort in annoyance. “Did Hecate call you?”

Poseidon shakes his head solemnly. “No, Persephone. She’s concerned for you.”

All the heat goes out of me. Frankly, Persephone has every right to worry. For her sake, I have to keep this conflict limited to a scale that I can walk away from. Calling in my other brother for backup demonstrates her excellent judgment. What a queen she’s going to make!

“I see. Did she tell you about Psyche?”

“Yeah, she did. It doesn’t make any damn sense.”

I nod. “Exactly, what’s the harm in one mortal girl living in Olympus? Especially when he’s known for months and didn’t do anything.”

“It’s past time we checked him on his bullshit. Come on, man.”

We go in, and it’s dark inside, with no staff in sight. The carpet looks like it hasn’t been vacuumed in days, with bits of lint and dirt sticking here and there. The glass doors to the inner office are open, and I hear Zeus’s off-key singing from within. Poseidon and I exchange grim nods and march inside.

Zeus is lying on the floor, bare feet propped on the wall. His clothes are rumpled and grimy, and his hair looks straggly. He’s sipping from a bottle of gin every so often, gesturing at the ceiling as he sings. There’s a whole row of empty bottles lined up on the desk. Great. He’s on a bender. This should be fun.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Zeus snarls, seeing us.

“You know the answer to that. You summoned Persephone. Did you actually think I would just let her go, after the way you treated her?”

“Pfff. Yeah, right, silly me, I forgot how the little brat would go whining to you instead of actually obeying. Just like her mother.”

“You hurt her.”

“Did I? Seems to me the strumpet had it coming." He lets his feet down and starts struggling to sit up.

“You left  _ marks _ on her.” I want to pound his stupid face. How dare he lie around looking so fucking pathetic? "You’ve always been a complete idiot about chasing women, but I’ve never known you to be actually abusive. What the hell is wrong with you lately? You had no reason to treat my girlfriend like that!"

“Your concubine, you mean. If you were serious about that girl, you would have married her already.”

“I don’t know how to explain this so you’ll understand, but when most people get married, it’s a  _ mutual _ decision.”

“You can’t imagine that she’d refuse you? Not  _ that _ ambitious little vixen!” He finally makes it to a sitting position, leaning against the wall, and hoists his bottle.

He’s right about the scope of Persephone’s ambition, but at the same time, he’s proving that he doesn’t understand her in the least. My beloved is determined to be recognized on her own merits. She’s never tried to pin me down about plans for the future, even though she has a perfect right to do so. I know she must remember our first conversation, but she never mentions it. I frown, putting these thoughts aside. This isn’t the time.

"Why did you tell her about Minthe? Why are you sabotaging me?" I demand.

“All this time I thought you were so wretched, couldn’t even get a wife of your own. Turns out--you were the wisest of us. Steer clear of women, brother! Every one of them’s a heinous bitch.” He lifts his bottle in a sort of mock toast before tilting it to his lips again.

I’m not letting him sidetrack me. "Why did you summon Persephone? What do you want with her?"

"I want to know what in hell she's up to! I want to show her she can't treat my brother like her plaything. I get it that you like the attention but I won't stand for it."

I draw breath to blast him but Poseidon speaks first. "This makes no sense. What have you got against Persephone? She's a nice girl, and it's not her fault that she's smarter than you."

I hide a wince and a smirk at the same time. This is completely true but it's not like Poseidon to be so tactless for no reason.

“Yeah, right," Zeus scoffs, waving his bottle. "Don't tell me you think it’s a good idea to let Demeter’s daughter have that much power? Controlling the Furies, and making decisions about Olympians?”

“First of all, it’s not a matter of  _ letting _ ," I say. "The Fates have decided. Second, what does it matter whose daughter she is? I don’t know about you, but I don’t define myself as Kronos’s son. And third--yes. I do. I have every reason to trust her.”

"You're out of your mind! That girl is a thief and a harpy--she's stealing your powers. She can raise the dead and you're too blinded by lust to see it. Well, I'm not blind! I'm not going to stand for some little con artist putting one over on my brother. It's time to cut her loose, and good riddance, just like all the rest of the disloyal hags!"

I’m stunned that he’s learned about Persephone’s ability, but I immediately realize that I shouldn’t be. It’s obvious that Minthe informed him. She couldn’t get satisfaction trying to blackmail Persephone, and I’m certain that their chance encounter last week must have really punched all her buttons.

"There is no way I will end things with Persephone. I'm in love with her."

"You'll get over it. I'm telling you, you're better off without this one."

"You absolute ass! You don't get to dictate to me who I can and can't be with. What is your problem, anyway? Quit being such a coward and fucking say it."

He shakes his head. "I know she's got her hooks in you, so I'll let that go. Why do you even want this? Why can't things go on like they were? We have brunch, we go out drinking, we go to strip clubs--wasn't that great?"

How can he not get it? I was miserable, lonely, and isolated. I'm finally starting to feel like a real person, with value beyond my role as king, and it’s all due to having Persephone in my life.

"That's not fair," says Poseidon. "Hades is making improvements. He's got a chance to be happy; you should be happy for him, too."

Zeus turns on Poseidon. "So I'm the only one who can see it. Aren’t you going to chastise us for fighting again? Do your damned seawater routine?”

“Nope. This time it’s an intervention.”

“Thank Gaia!” cries Zeus, taking a long swig from his bottle. “At last, someone’s speaking sense. Tell him what that manipulative tramp is doing to him!”

Poseidon huffs a sigh. “Not an intervention for Hades. For you, idiot.”

There’s a brief pause and I hear the sound of thunder in the distance, rumbling ominously. Here we go. At long last, the gloves are coming off.

“So. You’re ganging up on me,” says Zeus, glaring. “I always knew it would come to this. Traitors!”

“You haven’t been yourself for some time,” I say. “Fighting with Hera, harassing Eros and Aphrodite, mistreating Persephone--so what’s going on?”

“What the hell do you care?” he snarls. “You’re getting what you want, what do I matter?” There's a brief flash outside, and the thunder follows shortly. I glance out the window at the gray, lowering cloud system that's rolling in rapidly.

“Come on, man--how can you doubt that we care, after everything we’ve been through together?” Poseidon says. “We’re your brothers. Cut the crap and tell us.”

Zeus lets out a breath in a long hiss. “Too fucking right, I’m not myself. Ever since--” he pauses and his eyes dart around, hunting for threats. I glance at Poseidon and shake my head. Paranoia isn’t a good look for Zeus.

“Ever since what?” I ask.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, you tricky bastard! I’ll just bet you’re gonna go running back to that little bitch who keeps your balls in her purse now. You think you can fool me that easy?”

The cold rage bites deep, and a tight rush of readiness tingles my skin, making all my hair stand on end. “How  _ dare _ you,” I say. “You have absolutely no sense of what’s acceptable, do you? I keep taking your crap, and smiling, and I’m  _ done _ . I have had it with your stupid shit!”

“ _ You’re _ done!” he rants. “You have no idea what’s going on! There are subversives everywhere, and you’re  _ fucking _ one of them! Her and that mortal hussy and my own godsdamned grandson and probably Aphrodite and my fucking psychopath son!” A crashing boom breaks, simultaneous with multiple bright flashes of lightning.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” demands Poseidon. “You think there’s some kind of conspiracy going on?”

“Damn right I do!” Zeus bellows. “And if you can’t see that little bitch for what she is, maybe you’re part of it too! Both of you, for all I know!”

“You disgust me,” I spit. “You’re making up excuses and blaming others for problems you caused yourself. Persephone and Eros and Psyche are not to blame for Hera finally getting fed up with your shit.”

A charged silence falls, and there's a faint scent of ozone. Poseidon looks suddenly enlightened, putting together the clues I saw. “I’m really sorry, man. Surely you can fix this after she cools off?”

“This isn’t my fault!” Zeus squawks. “For once in my life, it’s not. Somebody--”

“What? What did someone do to you that you think justifies treating people like shit based on vague suspicions?”

“Never mind. But I can’t just fix it.” he says. “She’s gone and she never wants to see me again. I’ve finally hurt her too much and I can’t even explain.” He hides his face in his elbow. 

“Why can’t you explain?” Really, what is there to explain? He screws anything that moves and Hera’s finally had enough.

Zeus scrubs his face vigorously with his hands, trying to conceal his tears. I’m not impressed. I’ve seen this act before.

He shakes his head, making a throwaway gesture. “I’m not the only one causing problems!” He pauses to take a gulp from his bottle. “Hera--sometimes she won’t shut up about stupid things!”

I roll my eyes and go lean up against the wall, folding my arms. I have little patience for this blame-throwing routine.

“Seriously!” Zeus continues, taking in the skeptical look Poseidon and I exchange. He rises clumsily from the floor and staggers a couple of steps toward Poseidon. “One time she wouldn’t shut up for days about this vision she had. It was about something stupid, too--who was it about?” He scratches his head using the hand holding the bottle, and nearly drops it.

“Oh yeah!” he exclaims. “It was about Apollo.”

I suck in a sharp breath, but Poseidon makes a tiny  _ wait _ gesture down by his side. “Oh, really?” he says, in a tone of mild interest. “What about Apollo?”

“Pfft--it was some really stupid shit--” he pauses for a sip of liquid clarity. “She said he hurt some--” My youngest brother’s eyes get very wide as he turns to look at me. “Oh, fuck.”

I straighten away from the wall and slowly lower my arms, muscles clenched, fighting my instincts.

“Are you saying that you were aware of Persephone’s assault and the identity of her attacker?” I grind out.

Zeus regards me, gaping. “Uh…”

“You knew, and you did nothing? You didn’t investigate? You didn’t try to help her? You didn’t fucking  _ tell me _ ?”

“How could I tell you, when I knew you’d come after an Olympian?”

“Oh, yes,” I hiss. “Your precious little Olympians club. With your wife, and your children, and well, at least  _ one _ of your brothers, anyway.” Poseidon flinches, covering his eyes momentarily.

“You never wanted to be part of it! You said it was stupid!”

“As if being part of your club, or your family, was ever a choice  _ I _ got to make. But don’t worry,  _ brother. _ I know my place. I know where I stand in comparative importance to your shining group of perfect immortals.”

“You don’t have to be so shitty about it!”

“Don’t I? My own brother protected a rapist to preserve his own reputation, rather than enact justice. Is it any wonder I prefer my exile? How can I ever trust you again after the way you’ve acted?”

“Look man, I get it.” Zeus pauses to drain his bottle. “You had that thing going with Hera, and she didn’t choose you, and that hurt.” He takes a couple of cautious steps toward me.

I catch my breath in shock, watching him. I wonder how long he’s known, and why he never retaliated. It isn’t like him to take an insult lying down; and why now, when I’m finally past it? Finally over Hera, and ready for something better?

“But you gotta get over it!” he continues. “It’s been centuries, and we’ve all moved on. We’re not the same people anymore, so why are you still hung up on it? You really can do better than some cheap knock-off pink version of Hera.” He pats me on the shoulder condescendingly.

I’m flooded with relief, and renewed aggravation at the same time. He  _ doesn’t _ know. He actually thinks I’m so obsessive that I’ve been pining for two millennia?

“Why are  _ you _ so hung up on my choices?” I say. “Why can’t you see that I’ve finally found what I’ve needed all along?”

“I’m doing you a favor!” He rips the pink flower out of my lapel and shakes it in my face. “You can’t see that you’re under the influence of a conniving shrew! You need help so you don’t end up married to her.”

I glare, a blaze of fury burning in my eyes. There’s a slight tremor in the ground, shaking, building, responding to my rage. Poseidon moves quickly to grab my arm. Zeus retreats a few steps, trying to make it look natural. 

“Persephone is my beloved and she will make a superb queen,” I say. “I  _ will _ have her for my wife, and no other. Not you nor anyone else is going to stop us.”

Zeus scoffs. “You’re choosing some girl, some sneaky little liar of a B-grade goddess from the Mortal Realm, over your own family. Where’s your head at? Where’s your loyalty?”

Poseidon lets out a tense sigh and squeezes my arm before letting go. He’s imploring me without words not to lose it completely, but I can’t help it. I release the bitter stream of words that’s been building up for centuries.

“My _ loyalty _ ?” I yell. “My loyalty has always been your handle on me, hasn’t it? My loyalty made me agree to be the one to cozy up to Kronos, to get on his good side so I could bring him down, and what did that win me? Did it win me your loyalty in return? No, it fucking did not!”

“Oh yes, here we go, still with this shit! Poor Hades, the only one brave enough to defeat Kronos, and boo-hoo, he got the dark, dirty realm. Did you forget you also got got all the gold and gems to go with it?”

“What the fuck difference does wealth make to me when everyone treats me like I’m actual garbage? When all I ever wanted was to be a part of this insane family?”

“Well then,  _ be _ a fucking part of it, and don’t throw us away!”

I stare at him for a long moment, my lip curling in contempt. The quake rises to a sharper pitch and both my brothers glance at the ground with nervous eyes. “No," I say, bitter and final. "You can keep your exclusive clique, and your resentful family, and your deranged standards. Too little, too late. I choose Persephone. ”

Zeus’s eyes narrow. “Get out. Get the fuck out of my house, get out of Olympus. Go back down in the dark and cold with your monsters and your dead mortals and that treacherous, lying whore. Just whatever the fuck you do, don’t marry her. Don’t be that much of a fool!”

I make a noise of revulsion. “I’m going. I’m sick of your insinuations and your delusions. You and your pretty, useless realm can fuck  _ right _ off. As of now, I’m suspending all our contracts.”

“What contracts?”

“Don’t you remember who provides Olympus with power and water? Not to mention sewage treatment and trash removal? Me, that’s who! Because I’ve always been the one who’s willing to get his hands dirty.”

“Fine, take your dirty hands back to your filthy realm and enjoy your little pink bitch, until she stabs you in the back.”

That’s  _ it _ . I have had it. I release the control I've been maintaining. I can feel my eyes and skin changing, and Zeus flinches back warily from whatever he sees in my face.

“You are  _ scum _ , do you know that?” I say with quiet disdain. I’m sick of yelling at him. It does no good, and he’s not worth the effort. “You are a selfish, irresponsible, infantile cheat. You can’t stay faithful to one person, and you can’t run your realm properly. You’re a bully and a liar. You keep hurling accusations, but the truth is, you’re the real backstabber.”

The glass windows lining Zeus’s office explode all at once, shattering and falling in tiny pieces around my feet. “Don’t bother sending me a bill this time.” I drop a handful of diamonds into the glass bits covering the floor; let that bastard slice his hands sorting them out. I turn and walk away, shards crunching under my feet like the dry bones of defeated enemies.

***

Outside, it's pissing down with rain. Of course, the final indignity my brother can inflict on me. It's so intense I can barely see my car, so I'm startled when I approach the door and find a trio of goddesses standing there, sharing the shelter of a giant neon green umbrella.

"Ladies," I say, deploying my manners. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good afternoon, Aidoneus," says Clotho. "We always enjoy being on hand when significant events occur, if we're not otherwise occupied."

"It gives us an excuse to take a break," Lachesis puts in. "You know how it is, with work piling up."

"Certainly. So you came to witness my fight with Zeus?" This makes me uncomfortable, somehow. I suppose that in the back of my mind, I was hoping that this won't be permanent, that my idiot brother will walk it back.

The Fates laugh. "Oh, not that," Atropos says. "Something with much more lasting repercussions."

"Even though this is only your second choosing," says Lachesis.

Clotho nods. "You still have one more. So think it through!"

They laugh merrily and disappear, leaving me damp and confused.

***

By the time I return to the office, I’ve calmed down. I actually feel weirdly tranquil, like I’m free of a burden I didn’t even know I was carrying. I’m making plans for what sanctions I can put in place without causing drastic harm for ordinary citizens. I wonder, before I met Persephone, would that thought have occurred to me? Probably not.

Well, good. It’s another example of the positive changes she’s brought to my life. I can’t understand why my stupid brother is so negative about her. Despite pressure from both me and Poseidon, he refused to give any evidence. Probably because he has none and he’s just being an asshole.

I consider going straight to Persephone’s office to see her, but I think she might be in a meeting now. I ride the elevator to Floor 99, and take out my phone to text her. I reach my outer office and there’s a bunch of people standing around. I spot Epimelis.

“What’s all this?” I ask, annoyed.

“Oh, sir! I’m so sorry!” His hands flutter spasmodically. “Ms. Persephone caught a thief!”

“A thief?” I look around; most of the people standing around are security personnel. I wonder why this big group is necessary.

“Or maybe a spy? I’m not sure!” He’s sweating from nervousness.

“I see. Why don’t you take a break?” My new PA is very efficient but he tends to get stressed out.

I shoulder through the crowd and shortly find Hecate talking to Agenis, the security chief.

“I hear Persephone caught a thief?” I ask. A bit past Epimelis’s desk, I can see Persephone, standing with her back to me. There’s someone sitting in a chair in front of her, and the Furies are hovering menacingly around him.

“You remember Triamus, he was a shade coordinator and one of Thanatos’s co-conspirators?” Hecate asks.

“Oh, sure, that little satyr.”

“Right. Well, he was posing as maintenance staff, and nearly talked his way into your office. If it hadn’t been for Persephone spotting him, he’d have done it.”

“Hence Epimelis being so upset,” I say, putting the pieces together. “So what was his goal?”

“That remains to be seen,” says Agenis. “Sir, I must protest this irregular interrogation procedure. The young person has put herself in charge but after that break-in last week using her ID, her loyalty is still murky--”

Hecate grabs his arm before I can blow up. “Come over here, Chief, and let me explain the facts of life to you.”

She drags him away, no doubt to make it clear in words of one syllable that I’d sooner doubt my right arm than Persephone. I sidle closer to the action, trying not to draw attention to myself.

“And what about the others, Triamus?” Persephone asks. Her voice is pitched low and soft, giving an impression of intimacy belied by the room packed with interested bystanders. I control a shiver, hearing her speak that way. “I can’t believe you came up with this all on your own.”

The young satyr glances at the Furies, who are baring their teeth, snakes twisting and looming over him. He looks on the edge of panic.

“No! It was just me. I have no money, I’m desperate!” he squeaks.

“I’m not naive enough to believe that,” Persephone replies, leaning over him. He flinches back, and I’m dying to know what he sees in her face. “There are much easier and safer ways to get money than stealing from Hades.”

“I swear! I just thought I’d find some gems or something I could sell.”

“It’s the same song again, Boss,” says Alecto. “I think this one needs some encouragement.” She projects a chilling degree of enthusiasm.

“Hm. Perhaps later,” Persephone decides. “For now, though, maybe a bit of time to think it over would do him some good.”

“You’re the boss. We’ve got a nice little cell all ready for him.”

The Furies drag the miscreant to his feet and lead him out. Persephone turns toward me, her shoulders relaxing from the intense focus she was directing at the satyr. She catches my eye and I detect the slight hitch in her breath, and then the way her eyes skim over me, checking for signs of injury. Her mouth quirks at one corner as she approaches.

“You’re back,” she says, her mild tone at odds with the warmth in her eyes.

“And none the worse for it,” I take her hand and hold it over my heart. “Looks like you’ve had some excitement while I was gone.”

Persephone’s fingers brush over my lapel, noting the missing flower. She frowns slightly. “Yes,” she says. “But how did your thing go?”

“Not great.” I take a look over at Hecate, who has finished with Chief Agenis and moves to join us. “We need to discuss strategy.”

“Oh, dear,” snarks Hecate. “This day just gets more and more interesting.”

***

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it well?” Hecate inquires.

“Of course not. There was no possible outcome here in which my brother just apologized and made things right,” I say.

Persephone regards me anxiously. She has a tight grip on my hand, which says volumes. Normally she’s cautious about displaying affection in the office, at least in front of people besides Hecate. “He wouldn’t even relent about Psyche?” she asks.

I flinch slightly. I didn’t directly address that issue; given Zeus’s obstinacy, it didn’t seem worthwhile. “No. He wasn’t really listening to me,” I reply. “Plus he was drunk.” 

Sorya’s eyes go wide, and I realize I have to tone down my account. Terrifying our press manager isn’t going to help this situation. “I’m glad you called Poseidon,” I say to Persephone. “He was a buffer, keeping things calmer.”

“So what are the next steps?” Hecate asks.

“I told him I’m suspending all of our Olympic contracts, so that’s step one,” I reply. 

“What will that mean?” asks Persephone.

“The workers will get a paid furlough. This is on me, and on my brother, no one else should suffer.”

Hecate nods approval. “And border security?”

“I have mixed feelings about that. There are plenty of people who live on one side and work on the other.”

“We could tighten procedures a bit. Enough so there’s a slowdown, but not a real hardship.”

“Sir, can I ask, what is your goal here?” Sorya asks.

“To punish my brother for being an asshole,” I say. She winces. I guess I shouldn’t have been so forthright.

“I… can’t really say that to the press, though.”

“You can say that the negotiations for the trade agreement renewals have broken down due to unreasonable demands on Olympus’s part.”

“Is that accurate?”

Hecate smirks. “Look, honey, the fact is that all treaties between the realms amount to back-of-a-napkin contracts between the brothers. Hades is pissed with Zeus, so this is what happens.”

“Okay,” Sorya says slowly. “But in order to explain this to the press, I need reasons that will play well.”

“Just how drunk was he?” Hecate asks me.

I consider. “He’s not going to get on top of this anytime today. He’s probably still fuming.”

Sorya has the tenacity of a bulldog. “Put it as simply as you can, sir. Why are you doing this?”

I’m doing this because my brother mistreated my girlfriend and our friend, and he’s generally way out of line. Put in those terms, it makes me sound petty. “He’s… overreaching his authority.” I say. It sounds weak, even to my own ears.

We all think it over for a minute. Hecate speaks up next: “How about, ‘The Underworld stands up against injustice’?”

“That’s… better,” Sorya says, still sounding doubtful. We all contemplate for a while longer.

Persephone, who has been silent for some time, leans forward now. “This boycott is a necessary demonstration of solidarity for marginalized community members and a symbol of the Underworld’s resistance in the face of Olympian abuse of power.”

My brows shoot upward and I catch a significant look between Sorya and Hecate.

“I can definitely work with that,” says Sorya.

“Our newest citizen,” smirks Hecate.

***

Sorya requested that the two of us be seen out in public tonight, and Hecate agreed that it would be beneficial. Since Persephone’s been around, I’m finding these sorts of public shows of pageantry to be a lot less onerous than I used to. We delegate the prisoner’s interrogation to Agenis and Alecto, and public relations to Sorya and Hecate, and head out to dinner.

“Have you heard at all from Eros today?” I ask Persephone, as we’re seated in the restaurant Hecate chose.

“Not directly,” she says, scanning her menu. “But Psyche says he’s been underfoot all day.”

“Ah. I wondered if he was able to get in and out without trouble.”

Persephone glances at her phone. “Nope, in fact, just got another text. He hasn’t left her side and it’s making her crazy.”

“Well, I’ll bet the dogs are happy with the company.”

She laughs. “I’m sure.”

After we order, I spend a while rehashing today’s altercation for Persephone. I don’t enjoy going through it again, but it’s only fair that she should be apprised of events which could affect her too, not to mention our friends. 

“Hera’s left him, I’m pretty sure,” I say quietly, after making sure no one can overhear us. “He didn’t deny it.”

“That’s really bad, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” I sigh. “She’s always the one who can rein him in when necessary. But he wouldn’t even tell us what the problem is.”

Persephone looks thoughtful. “So, maybe it’s something he’s ashamed of?”

I shrug skeptically. “Could be, I guess. It’s hard for me to imagine what would cause  _ Zeus _ to be ashamed.”

“Or… maybe he thinks whatever it is  _ can’t _ be fixed?”

I frown, thinking. “Now, that is… plausible. Given the way he’s throwing accusations around about conspiracies, and asking Hecate about attacks, and his general despair. Huh. That would explain a lot.”

“Hera invited me to lunch again,” Persephone blurts, sounding nervous.

“Oh... that’s good. When did you hear from her?”

“Today. By text, though, so I don’t know where she is or how she’s feeling.”

I nod. “You’re not going to Olympus, I hope?”

“We didn’t decide where, yet. You think that’s a bad idea?”

“Um, yeah. I wouldn’t advise anyone I care about to spend time there at the moment.”

“Right, and especially not once the press gets going with the story we’re giving them.” She indicates with her wine glass that I should turn and look.

I glance over towards the door of the restaurant. There’s a couple of people there that I recognize, well-known reporters. “Okay, looks like this feeding frenzy is starting.”

Persephone sets down her wine glass, swallowing. “This is what we’re here for.” She smiles at me, and suddenly I don’t mind having to put up with this circus quite so much.

***

“You did really well, Kore,” I say later, as we’re driving home. We spoke informally with four reporters over the course of dinner, and two more who approached us on the way to the car. Not the sort of gossip mongers that infest the lowest ranks of the press, serious journalists pursuing a serious story.

“I hope so,” she replies. “I spent hours prepping with Sorya.”

I smile. “I think it paid off. You stayed calm and didn’t overcommit yourself, and that’s most of the battle, right there.”

She laughs. “You make it sound so simple.”

“I find it’s mostly what I  _ don’t _ say that matters. Otherwise I can get tripped up.”

“Hm. That sounds like some sort of deep philosophical principle that I don’t have the energy to unpack just now.”

I shrug. “I don’t mean it to be deep. It was helpful for me to have you there. Kept me focused, and less resentful. I really hate having to deal with this crap.”

I pull into the garage and we get out of the car. “I don’t really understand how I helped, but I’m glad I did,” Persephone says.

“We make a good team.” I unlock the door, and we go in. The dogs don’t come running, which probably means that someone’s already fed them.

In the living room, we find the TV blaring with some sort of brightly-colored cartoon. I’m very confused to see that the couches and chairs are all occupied, not just with the dogs, but with a bunch of children, all of them staring at the TV with fascination.

I glance at Persephone. “These are Eros’s little siblings,” she says.

“That’s odd,” I reply.

We go into the kitchen and find Eros and Psyche there, drinking tea, along with Aphrodite and Ares.

“There you are,  _ finally! _ ” says Aphrodite, looking up. “It’s about time!”

“About time for what?” I ask, suspicion stirring in my guts.

“Time for us to make plans, Uncle,” grins Ares. “To depose my father and make you the new King of the Gods.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red


End file.
